Alexis McLean : The Lion's Den
by Andrianna2016
Summary: When a teenage girl-turned-witch falls into the world of Harry Potter with a set of Rules to follow, how was she supposed to fit in and befriend Gryffindor's Golden Boy and help him in defeating Voldemort without arousing suspicion? Reading Self-Inserts was one thing and living the life of one was another. Thank Merlin, Lady Fate was on her side. After all, she sent her here.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexis McLean : The Lion's Den**

Hi, my name is Alexis McLean. Call me Alex though. My life was pretty much like every other teenage girl except on my 17th birthday, things just started getting weird and weirder. The bizarreness started from when I woke up on August 30th due to my little sister bouncing on my bed yelling 'Happy Birthday' in my ear. I blearily opened my eyes after my sister; Leila bounced out of the room. I rolled over to continue my sleep but unfortunately found myself tumbling to the floor my limbs tangled in my blanket. I groaned as a small bump formed on my head but lifted myself off the floor and made my way to the bathroom. I paused mid-way, feeling the hairs on the back of my neck prickling, but dismissed it.

As I brushed my teeth, I thought about my life up to this day. I lived with my mother, who was currently approaching her fifties and my little sister Leila aged 9. My father had passed away when I was 5, result of a hit-and-run. My mother had been overprotective since them but who could blame her even though I found it a little annoying sometimes. We lived in a mini-mansion in England. My father had been a successful businessman before he had died and his business provided us enough money to cover our expenses and more, so you could say we led a comfortable life. My mom was a lawyer and had been my father's right-hand woman while he was alive. I had grown up around figures and politics and laws so it made me kind of stand out from the rest of my classmates.

I was a huge bookworm though. I loved to read fiction books, the main one being the Harry Potter Series. I had read those books so many times that I practically knew it by memory. I was an avid fanfiction reader and writer too. Though many people said that Self-Inserts were the bane of Fanfiction, I found myself enthralled with them. After having showered, I changed into a pair of shorts and a white blouse and headed down to the kitchen. My mom, Leila and I ate our breakfast and celebrated my birthday and after snatching myself a piece of cake, I entered my room and shut the door.

My room was painted in blue and silver, the walls hidden by 3 big book cases filled with all my story books, non- fiction ones and my school books. I browsed through sprawled on my bed searching for a good HP fanfic to read when I began to feel very sleepy all of a sudden. I closed my lap and slowly drifted off, my HP books (1-7) piled up on the bed next to my head. Just before I closed my eyes, I could swear that my room started to shake and I was positive that my bed had moved. I would later find out that I had dozed off in the middle of an earthquake.

====================/

"Mommy, what's happening?" yelled a very frightened Leila as she clung to her mother while the room started to shake, sending furniture and objects to the floor. Her mother tried to soothe her and the duo crouched under the upturned sofa, waiting for the danger to pass. Once it did, they stood with a little difficulty and looked around. Slight damage was done due to the earthquake which was quite strange since England had never experienced an earthquake out of the blue. They slowly climbed up the stairs, Leila hanging off her mother's arm, and paused in front of a door that was slightly ajar.

The little girl pushed open the door and winced as her head started to ache. She had the feeling that someone important to them was supposed to live here but the room was empty of anything. Her mother was massaging the bridge of her nose as she tried to remember who lived here that she deeply cared for but came up with a blank. "Come on." she said, gently tugging her daughter away from the room which held the current greatest unsolved mystery in the household of McLean. The mother and daughter shut the door, unknowingly shutting the door to their daughter/sister Alexis and her predicament.

===============/


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up, her mind clouded. She noticed that many things were wrong with the picture cause she was damn certain that she had fallen asleep in her blue and silver room and not in a _purple and lilac_ room. "What the...?" she muttered and her eyes widened in shock when she heard her voice. It did not sound like her at all and the panic attack had become full-blown when she saw her hands and feet. They were small! She looked up from the bed she had been sprawled on an witnessed herself in the mirror hanging in right in front of her. She was an eleven-year-old. 'How was this even possible?'In the middle of hyperventilating she spotted a sealed letter on the floor next to her feet. Calmed enough to pick the letter, she began to read. It stated.

 _Alexis McLean_

 _You have been given the chance to experience life as a witch in the world of Harry Potter. You currently inhabit the body of Alexis McLean who belongs to the world of your favorite character. This might seem crazy. Well it is crazy, but you are going to the lead the life of a Self-Insert. I have to inform you that you slept in the middle of an earthquake which was my way of bringing you here. Your family is safe and won't notice your absence, due to my meddling, Use this chance wisely as you are the only who is capable of completing this task. There are three main Rules you must follow, Rules with a capital R._

 _Rule No. 1 = Save as many lives as possible_

 _Rule No. 2 = Stop the self-titled 'Lord Voldemort'_

 _and finally, the most important_

 _Rule No. 3 =Do NOT fall in love._

 _Wishing you luck,_

 _Lady Fate_

She flopped back onto her bed, her mind reeling with the unexpected revelation. She, Alexis McLean was in her favorite book series how cool was that? But wait, what of her mother and Leila. Sure, Lady Fate, if she existed, she was inclined to believe so, had said that her family won't notice her absence but how? She was going to miss her family that was for sure, she thought, her eyes teary, as she fingered her heart shaped locket which contained a family photo with her father and a mini clock on the other side.

Just then an onslaught of memories poured into her head. She closed her eyes and clamped her hands over ears trying to deal with all the information of the person whose body she had inhabited. Alexis McLean of the HP world was an orphan with no information on her parents. She had lived in an orphanage until she was eleven. On receiving her Hogwarts letter, the lady who she had met in a park while reading had turned out to be an old squib with the name of Laura Burke had already informed her of magic when the old lady had seen Alex's accidental magic. So HP Alex had already known about magic. Another interesting piece of information was that Laura, who was the last of the House of Burke, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight had made Alex her heir. That would come in handy in the near future.

After having absorbed and processed all the memories, Alex called out for her house-elf, Tilly. "What can Tilly do for Miss Alex?" Tilly asked bowing. Tilly looked exactly like the books had described house-elves to be. The house-elf had been a present from Laura for when she had left the orphanage and has started to live on her own. Alex marveled at how different Dobby was from Tilly. Whereas Dobby had bandages wrapped around his body and a dirty, torn pillow case as his attire, Tilly was cleanly dressed in pretty, small blue dress. "Is dinner ready?" she asked. Tilly nodded and left to who knows where.

After Tilly had left Alex observed her room. It was decorated and furnished elegantly. Clearly the other Alex had taste. She had a huge wardrobe with designer clothes and a lot pairs of shoes that you'd expect a girl to have. By the dressing table there were some vanity products but not much. Next to her bed, there was a lavishly decorated trunk with her initials on it. She knelt by it and opened the trunk. Inside she could see a bottomless pit. She descended into the trunk, knowing that it was one of those trunks courtesy of her memories. There were 5 compartments all together. One for books, potions, clothes. One compartment was empty of anything while the other held Alex's valuables and private things. The last compartment was the most secure from all 5.

Leaving the trunk she walked through the door opposite her wardrobe and found a lavish bathroom with a spacious tub with many taps, a shower etc. She gazed at it in wonder before exiting the bathroom when she noticed something she hadn't before. On her bed were the Harry Potter books! All seven of them!


End file.
